Alone
by darkcherry
Summary: (FINISHED) She is alone and always has been. Then Diena is dropped into Middle-earth. Will all that change now? R&R!
1. Restless

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters. Don't sue me. I'm poor.

A/N: Hiya, this is my first try at a Lord of the Rings story. Had this plot in my head for a while now. I wrote my last story, **Pain and Sorrow**, with my friend. This one I'm writing by myself so it'll be a bit of a different style. Read and Review!

- - - - -

Diena was so restless. She had been trying to sleep for three and a half hours but sleep still hadn't come. She flipped over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. She kept thinking about her Grandmother and how her funeral was tomorrow.

Diena got up and walked over to her window. The moon looked almost a crystal colour. It reminded her of the necklace her Grandmother had given her several days before she died. She thought about what her Grandmother had said when she gave it to her. 

"Soon you'll be home and you'll have what you really want."

Well, that made no sense. Diena wasn't close to her Grandmother. In fact, she wasn't really that close to anyone. She had no friends even though she was what the guys considered to be hot. Still thinking about the necklace, Diena walked across her room, stumbling over books, clothes, bottles and movies. 

She pawed through her drawer in her bed-side table. A book fell onto the floor. Diena picked it up and read the name. _Lord of the Rings_. She remembered getting it from her Grandmother several years back. She flipped through and found some writing on the inside cover. 

"Soon you'll be home and you'll have what you really want."

__

Wow, Grandma was a wacko, she thought. _That's odd though. Didn't Grandma tell me that less than a week ago?_ Shaking her head, Diena tossed the book aside onto the floor. After looking for several more minutes, she pulled the necklace out of the drawer. 

__

Put it on.

What? Diena thought. _Put it on? It's the middle of the night, why would I do that?_

Put it on.

She grumbled to herself and obliged with the inner voice. Maybe she was as crazy as her Grandmother. The pendant fit right into the hollow of her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Blue eyes, brown hair, tall, skinny. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mumbling to herself about how she needed to do something about her hair, she started back towards her drawer to put the necklace away. 

Her foot hit something. She looked down and just had time to see a pile of laundry before she lost her balance. Diena fell forwards, bringing her hands out in front of her. That didn't really help her. Before her hands could hit the ground, her head hit the corner of the table. 

She fell to the ground, her head throbbing. Rolling over she looked up at her roof before she blacked out.

Diena still had her necklace on. In fact, when she rolled over, the pendant fell onto the cover of a book. _Lord of the Rings_. The pendant winked eerily in the moonlight and all of a sudden glowed with an intense white light that would have hurt Diena's eyes, were they open. 

Some wind ruffled Diena's hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. 

"Wha? How did I... get outside?" She blinked to clear her eyes and reached up to touch something sticky on her face. Blood. BLOOD? How had that gotten there? She remembered falling and hitting her head.

Diena tried to sit up and was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. She ignored it and stood up anyways. She was lying in the woods and could hear running water. Stumbling along, she held onto trees for support. 

"Shit." 

Diena looked around. She was in a clearing. Meaning no trees. Meaning she couldn't go anywhere unless she wanted to fall on her ass. But, being determined and stupid at the same time, she started trying to walk across the clearing.

One step. Two steps. She fell. Her breathing started to get heavier. Diena stood up again. She didn't even take a step before her legs gave out and she lost consciousness again.

A/N: Yes, I know this is a short chapter but it's kind of just an intro. Keep reading!


	2. Attack of the Orcs

When Diena woke up she was looking into a pair of cold, black eyes.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed and tried to move but found she was tied to a tree.

The thing in front of her laughed and spit on her cheek. It started to burn. She struggled and tried to kick and was met with a hard smack to the side of her face. The cut she had from hitting her head on her table started to bleed again.

"Poor little girl!" the Orc (because that's what it was, even though she didn't know it because she hadn't read the LorT before) laughed in her face. "Are you hurt?" It rubbed its finger in her blood and brought it to its mouth. It licked its fingers and brought its hand up for another taste.

Behind the orc there were many more, all sitting around eating what looked to be a bird.

Diena wanted to cry but wouldn't let these things see her do it. She always felt alone but now she realized just how alone she was. There was no one around to help her. No one that would, had she asked for it. 

"Help me, somebody!"

"Make it stop yelling Urgai, it's going to attract attention," a different Orc said to the one closest to Diena. 

Urgai smacked her again. But Diena kept screaming.

"Help! Anybody! Please!"

"Stop it, stupid human." Urgai took out his knife. "Stop, or I will make you stop."

Diena took one look at the knife and started to laugh. Then she realized what a serious situation she was in and started shrieking again. Urgai obviously wasn't in the mood for this because he put his knife right up against her throat.

"Don't make me cut out that voice of yours."

She spit at him and said, "Shove it, asshole."

Well, that was enough for Urgai. He put his knife up her stomach this time and slowly started to press. Diena could feel the metal go through her thin night shirt quickly. It broke the skin just as quickly.

She bit her lip as it went into her skin and she could feel a heat. Her face showed no emotion so Urgai dug his knife in deeper and gave it a twist.

Diena started to cough and it seemed to satisfy Urgai when there was blood in her mouth. She could feel it running down her face and saw it drip onto the ground.

Urgai left her and joined the other Orcs around the fire. They left Diena there to bleed for a while. She was doubled over in pain and kept groaning. 

All of a sudden, an arrow hit the tree right above Diena's head. If she hadn't been bent over it would have hit her neck. She looked up and saw orcs running around shrieking and drawing knives. Arrows kept flying out of the bushes. She couldn't see who was shooting them but they had good aim. 

An Orc came running towards Diena, knife drawn, and was about to cut her bindings and run but he was shot from behind. His body fell onto her and his blood smeared onto her clothes and face.

Legolas stepped out of the bushes. He was soon joined by Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons. 

"Estel, it is safe for you to come out!" Elladan called.

Aragorn walked out of the trees followed by four other elves. 

Diena looked up at them all. She saw their pointed ears but still had no clue what they were.

"What the fuck are you?" she asked.

Legolas walked up to her. He saw how she had spit in an Orc's face. He would not have had the guts to do it. But he wouldn't have been caught by orcs in the first place. 

His eyes took in her pale face with blood dripping down from her mouth, and a cut beside her right eye, dripping blood also. She looked almost elf-like. The only thing she was missing was pointed ears. Legolas then looked at her clothes. Green pants and a green shirt. Both silk-like in appearance. 

He could see a hole in the side of her shirt and he reached out. Diena flinched. 

"I will not hurt you, do not worry." Legolas moved her shirt up and saw a cut on her stomach. It looked deep and he guessed that's why there was blood coming from her mouth.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Diena again.

Elrohir stepped up beside Legolas with a confused look on his face. "We are elves. With the exception of Legolas, we all come from Rivendell."

Aragorn coughed. "Oh, and Aragorn is human, like yourself."

Diena's eyes wandered around, taking in the elves and the human. She did not trust them any more than she trusted those other things. At least that had not tried to hurt her yet. All of a sudden she felt herself grow dizzy. Her head fell forwards and she looked at the ground.

She started to cough again and more blood came from her mouth. She could smell the blood and it had an almost metallic taste. It was like sucking on a coin.

"Look to the lady!" Aragorn cried and he grabbed her. "Untie her at once, Elladan."

Elladan nodded and obeyed Aragorn. Diena fell forwards as soon as she was untied and was glad when she was caught by Aragorn. 

"Can you stand?" an unknown elf asked. 

__

Can I stand? Diena thought sarcastically. _Yes, I can stand and I can run too. In fact, I think I'll go run a marathon right now I'm feeling so fine! Look at me, do you think I can stand, stupid bastard?_

Instead of saying all this out loud, she just shook her head. 

"She will have to be carried." Legolas said.

__

No shit! thought Diena.

Legolas whistled and a horse came walking out of the bush. He patted it and then took Diena from Aragorn's arms. The next thing Diena knew, she was sitting on top of the horse and Legolas had swung up behind her. 

"Go Legolas," said Aragorn, "We will meet you in Rivendell."

Nodding, Legolas took off on the horse. Every time the horse took a step it hurt Diena. She cried out in pain. Legolas stopped the horse.

"What is wrong? Have I hurt you?"

"No," she replied, "The horse. When it runs. It hurts my side." She started to cough again. Not wanting her to cough up any more blood, Legolas kept the horse to a walk.

"Does this still hurt?" She shook her head. "Good. We will get to Rivendell by morning if travelling is good. I hope you will like it there."

She mumbled something and leaned back onto Legolas. Almost losing his balance and falling off, he was going to grab her around the waist, then remembered her cut. He grabbed the reins with his other hand and supported her weight and his own.

After riding for a little while longer he looked down into her face. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping but there was a look of pain on her face. Only then, did Legolas realize that he didn't even know her name. 

"Sleep peacefully, with no pain." He whispered into her ear in elvish.


	3. Rivendell

Diena was awake. But she was afraid to open her eyes. Last time she had, there had been evil... _things_... there, hurting her.

This time, when she opened her eyes, she saw she was lying on the forest floor. A short distance away there was a fire and Legolas was watching it, his face unreadable.

Instead of doing the smart thing and asking for help, Diena tried to sit up on her own. Pain shot through her side. She moaned and rolled over.

Legolas was there in a second.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to help you?" he asked.

Diena, swallowing her pride, nodded her head and reached her hands up to take his. He gently lifted her until she was standing with his help.

Legolas held her hands protectively, but was still being gentle with her because of her wound. She waverd a bit on her feet and fell forward. He caught her easily and held her around her waist.

"You know," commented Legolas, "I still do not know your name."

Diena blinked, unsure of whether to speak or not. One look into Legolas' eyes told her that it would be better to tell him.

"Diena. My name is Diena."

He reached out and brushed some hair off of her cheek. Then she remembered how he said they would be in Rivendell by morning. It was morning now, how come they weren't there?

"Why aren't we in Rivendell?" asked Diena. "I thought you said we would be there in the morning."

"We would have been, had we traveled through the night. But these woods are not safe at night and I stopped to let you rest." 

She nodded, showing him she understood and thanking him for thinking of her.

"Uh, Legolas?"

"Yes, Diena?"

"Where can I have a bath?"

"I disagree. You cannot even stand, how are you going to swim?" Legolas asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

But Legolas shook his head. "No, Diena. I don't want you just getting away from the Orcs and then going and drowning."

"Orcs? What are they?" Diena looked puzzled.

Legolas looked amazed. "You do not know what Orcs are? They are those things that did this to you." His voice filled with hate as he touched the cut on the side of her face.

She looked up into his eyes. They were really blue. He lowered his face towards hers. Diena knew Legolas was going to kiss her. He was about to touch her lips with his own when she turned her head.

Legolas stopped himself before he hit her cheek with his lips. He examined her face. 

__

What is wrong? he wondered,_ She pulls away when things get too personal._

Diena bit her lip. "Sooo..... About that bath?"

"Oh, yes," Legolas seemed to come back to earth. "Alright You cannot go by yourself, though."

"What? You're not coming with me!" Diena burst out, unbelieving he would even suggest that he watched her take a bath.

"You're not going by yourself."

"Fine! I won't have one then." she said, angrily.

Legolas smiled. He knew that he would win. 

"You can have one at Rivendell. Are you ready to go? If we leave now we should be able to get there before dark."

Again, Legolas lifted her onto the horse and hopped up after her. They started off at a fast walk. Legolas was humming to himself. It sounded like some elvish song. Very sad but beautiful. 

After riding for several hours, the sound of running water could be heard.

"We have arrived at Rivendell, fair lady."

Diena snorted with laughter. _ME? A fair lady? In your dreams, Blondie!_

Her laughter earned her a stare from Legolas. She quickly sobered her expression. Trying to contain the laughter hurt. She started to cough.

Legolas stopped the horse and jumped off. He reached up and brought Diena down to sit on the ground with him. (A/N: I don't know how this would make her feel better but he needed to do SOMETHING!)

No matter what Legolas said or did, Diena couldn't stop coughing. It was really starting to hurt her and she didn't want to cough up any more blood than she already had. 

__

Well, Diena thought as soon as she saw the red on her hand._ Isn't this just peachy?_

"Let's **cough** keep on **cough cough **going. We'll get there **cough** soon - **cough** sooner if we don't keep **cough cough **stopping for **cough** me."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked.

Diena nodded so Legolas helped her onto the horse for the third time and got up behind her. 

They kept riding, Legolas urging the horse on. _The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get a healer to look at Diena._

At last they could see the waterfalls that poured down around Rivendell. Legolas gave out a sigh of relief and the horse started to run.

Diena screwed up her face, trying to mask the pain she was feeling. Knowing she must be in pain, Legolas tried to slow the horse, but it didn't work. Running as fast as it could, it was jolting with every step. Diena's coughing kept getting worse. She was coughing up more and more blood. Soon she would be in danger because of her blood loss.

They ran through the gates of Rivendell. Legolas hurriedly jumped off the horse and dragged Diena off with him. He was supporting her while walking.

Elrond approached them. "Legolas, what are you doing home now? Who's this?"

By this time, Diena was coughing so hard she was having trouble breathing and her frail body was shaking in Legolas' arms. 

"Lord Elrond. This girl, she is desperate need of a healer." Legolas rushed through the sentence. "I will explain as soon as she has been taken care of."

Elrond nodded and led them off to a room where Diena could rest and get well. Legolas set her on the bed and touched her hair. She rolled over so she was out of his reach. 

Curling up in a ball to relieve her pain, Diena was starting to get incredibly dizzy. Her body was shaking and her stomach was in so much pain she would welcome unconsciousness.

Through her pain she saw a beautiful she-elf enter the room. The she-elf came right up to Diena and laid her soft, cool hands on her forehead. 

Diena heard her speaking in elvish. A cup was handed to the beautiful elf. She propped Diena up and forced some liquid down her throat. It burned at first but it soon did it's job. 

Diena stopped coughing.

The she-elf again rested her hand on Diena's forehead. This time she spoke to Diena.

"Sleep. Rest, little one." she said, and although Diena could not understand her, she fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, okay, I know she falls asleep or passes out at the end of each chapter but I promise I'll try not to let it happen again. Anyways, trying not to make this too gay but I don't think it's working... Read and Review, I'm dying to know what you think!


	4. Legolas

__

What is wrong? Did I do something wrong? Legolas wondered after being about to kiss Diena. He quickly masked his face so she couldn't see what he was thinking

They continued to fight about if she would have a bath or not and eventually Legolas won.

Off they went again. They had to stop once because of Diena's coughing. It kept getting worse the closer they got to Rivendell.

By the time they got there, Legolas was seriously worried that Diena was going to die on him. He could see the look of intense pain on her face when he set her down on a bed.

She rolled over to put as much space in between them as she could. Again Legolas wondered why she kept pushing him away. He had done nothing wrong!

__

Except tried to kiss her, an annoying little voice said inside his head. Legolas shook his head, trying to clear that thought.

Arwen came sweeping into the room. She went up to Diena and laid her hand on her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"We must stop her coughing. Get some Ukilaberry juice, it will help her throat." 

Legolas understood all this but when he looked at Diena he could tell she understood nothing of the conversation.

After making Diena drink some juice, her coughing died down. Arwen gently told her to go to sleep and Legolas watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

"We must tend to her cuts. Legolas, come help me." Arwen directed everyone to do something.

Legolas rolled Diena over onto her back, trying not to wake her. Arwen busied herself with wiping all the cuts on Diena's body down with water, to clear them. 

After cleaning them all, they started to cover them with different sorts of medicine and wrap them with cloth.

"Legolas," Arwen touched his arm. "Go rest. You look so tired. Why, I don't believe you've slept at all these last few days!"

He left the room and wandered down to the garden.

Not watching where he was going, he ran into a small child and almost fell over. Taking a closer look at the child, Legolas realized he had been mistaken. It wasn't a child, but a hobbit!

"Legolas!"

Pippin stood up and jumped on Legolas. 

"Have you seen Merry? I was just looking for him when you, being the klutz you are, trampled all over me!"

Legolas laughed at the idea of _him_ being a klutz. 

"Pippin," a voice came from behind Legolas, "Where are you, you stupid ass?"

Merry came stepping out of the bushes and saw who Pippin was talking to. He came running and jumped at Legolas too.

"Stupid hobbits! I'm not something for you to climb on!"

He sounded serious but when they looked up at his face he was smiling.

"Why are you here? Where are Sam and Frodo?" Legolas asked.

Pippin started to answer but Merry got to it first. "We're here to see Aragorn. We heard you would be here too. Sam didn't come. Hadn't - Hadn't you heard that Frodo left for the undying lands?"

Legolas shook his head. 

"Yeah, and then Gi -" Pippin started but Merry kicked him in the shins. "Oooowwww! Merry, why'd you go and do that?"

Merry gave Legolas a weird smile and dragged Pippin off. Legolas could hear sounds of them arguing. Smiling, he turned around to go see where he would be sleeping.

On the way to his room, he met Elrond.

"Legolas, who is this mysterious lady who has just appeared in out midst? Why don't you explain to me?"

Elrond led Legolas off to a private room where he told him everything he knew of Diena, which was very little.

The next morning, Legolas awoke to Mirthaniël just leaving his room. He sat up and saw a tray of food on his bed.

"Mirthaniël, come back!" he called, "I need to ask you something."

Mirthaniël came back slowly, blushing. She often thought of Legolas when he wasn't in Rivendell but she was always too shy to talk to him when he was there.

"What can I do for you, prince?" she asked, curtsying. 

"What has happened with the young human that Lady Arwen was looking after last night?"

"I - I do not know, my lord."

Legolas stood and walked up to Mirthaniël. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gently looked into her eyes. There was something about her that he could never figure out.

"Thank you, and thank you for the breakfast. I will see you later."

Nodding, she left the room. 

Hurriedly, Legolas slipped on some clothes and ran towards Diena's room. He silently opened the door and stepped inside. The only person in there was Lady Arwen and Diena, still sleeping.

"Has she been asleep the whole time?" 

Arwen shook her head, looking tired. "She awoke in the middle of the night. Her eyes, they looked so _haunted_. She just stared at me until I asked her what was wrong. She didn't reply, she just went back to sleep."

"Arwen, go rest. Estel will be here soon, you'll need to be energized for him." 

Laughing lightly, Arwen stood up. "I am glad you are back, Legolas." She embraced him lightly and left.

After watching Diena breathing for almost an hour, Legolas heard her groan and she opened her eyes. 

"How long have you been here?" she asked him.

"Not too long, perhaps an hour? How are you feeling?" 

Diena moaned and pushed the covers off her. She lifted her shirt up to see the cut on her stomach. It was covered. She put her hand over the cloth.

Legolas reached out and put his hand on hers. Her eyes filled with confusion as she looked up at him. She thought he was about to try and kiss her again but instead he just pulled on her hand and helped her to stand. 

"There is going to be dinner tonight in the main dining hall. I know Lord Elrond would like it if you came. I have told him all I know of you, and I know he is eager to hear more. Perhaps you can tell us." He paused and looked at her, "A maid will be here soon to bathe and dress you."

Legolas left the room and Diena waited for someone to come as Legolas had said. The door opened. Instead of seeing a maid, as Diena thought she would, she saw the beautiful she-elf entering her room again. 

"Ah, you are awake. 'Tis as I expected." 

Diena started to speak. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

The beautiful elf laughed. "I am Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond, sister of Elladan and Elrohir. And you are Lady Diena, are you not?"

__

Lady, Diena was about to start laughing again but remembered what had happened last time. "Yes, I am," she said, instead.

Arwen smiled and Diena realized that she had found herself a friend.

A/N: Awww, the loner has a friend now! Just kidding! I'm hopin' you're liking it because I truly am trying! Keep the Reviews coming, they've been good so far! If you like fluff, I'm sorry, I haven't go into it yet! And would someone be kind enough in their Review to tell me what the fuck a Mary-Sue is? Thanks!


	5. My Story

"What beautiful hair you have, Diena."

Diena smiled. "Thank you Arwen. It still doesn't compare to your elven hair though."

She had been scrubbed all over. Her body was sore and her cuts hurt from being washed. 

So there she was, watching Arwen do her hair in a mirror. Apart from the bruise on her cheek and the cut right by her eye, Diena's skin had never been this clear.

"There, done!" Arwen said, smiling at her work.

Diena looked in the mirror and gasped. She barely recognized herself. What would she look like when she put on the elven dress? Would she look like an elf?

She got up and danced around. Arwen laughed. Her laughter sounded light, like bells ringing. 

After her dance, Diena was out of breath. She flopped over onto the bed. Arwen flopped down beside her and laid her head onto Diena's shoulder.

"We need to find something for you to wear to dinner." said Arwen, standing up and walking over to the armoire in the corner, she pulled out three dresses. "I like the blue one, it would go well with your eyes and complexion."

"Whoa, these dresses are for me to wear?" 

Arwen nodded yes.

They put the blue one on her. It didn't fit her that well so they switched her into a white one. Diena let out her breath as she looked into the mirror. 

__

Wow, she thought, _Is that me?_

The dress was low cut and it had short sleeves. It was tight around the waist and showed off Diena's nice figure. It trailed softly behind her.

"Go now, otherwise you'll be late. I'll meet you outside the dining hall alright?" Arwen left the room.

Diena started trying to find her way to the hall. She turned a corner and promptly ran into a child.

"Nice one, Pip," Merry commented.

"Ah, what the hell are you?" she asked them, stepping back.

Merry bowed and said, "We're hobbits, milady. Shire folk. We've come to see Aragorn and Legolas. My name is Meriadoc and this is Peregrin." He pointed to the other hobbit. "Known as Merry and Pippin for short!"

Pippin stood up, muttering about how he always got trampled. "First by the elf and now by a lady."

"Hello, I'm Diena. I was just trying to find my way to the main dining hall and as you can tell, I am completely lost." explained Diena. "I'm supposed to meet Lady Arwen there and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Don't worry, Lady Diena, we'll get you there! In fact, that's where we're going." Pippin took her hand and started to pull her the opposite direction she was going.

Diena almost pulled away from his hand. She dreaded being touched. In fact, Arwen was one of the only people she had let touch her.

Pippin dragged Diena around until she was thoroughly confused. Finally she saw a big door. Arwen was standing in front of it, looking impatient. As soon as she saw Diena, she smiled. "I see you have met Pippin and Merry." 

"Lady Arwen, how have you been?" Merry asked her.

"I have been fine, and you?" Arwen laughed slightly.

"Never better!"

"I have been," Pippin interrupted, "I'm hungry!"

Laughing again, Arwen led them into the dining room. Legolas, Elrond, and some other elves Diena did not know were already seated. Excusing themselves for being late, the hobbits, Diena, and Arwen sat down.

Elrond greeted them. After little conversation, Elrond brought up Diena. "Where are you from, Lady Diena?"

__

God, why does everyone call me Lady? I'm not a lady! Don't they understand this?

"I am not from around here, sir," she replied.

"What is your story?" Elrond tried again.

"I do not have a story, sir."

"Everyone has a story." Finally Legolas spoke.

Diena turned her head and looked at him. "My story is horrible, you would not want to hear it."

Arwen took Diena's hand. "Of course we would, Diena. Please tell us."

"When I was born, my mother was only fifteen. My father was much older than her and he would not take responsibility for me." Diena sighed. They actually looked as if they wanted to hear what she had to say.

"My mother could not look after both of us, let alone herself. So she sent me away to an orphanage," The elves looked confused, "I was very young. The people at the orphanage sent me to a new family. They were very kind to me. I lived with them for many years, until I was fourteen years old. When I was fourteen, there was an accident. They were killed. I was alone again." Diena heard Arwen gasp.

"I was sent back to the orphanage. They sent me to a different family. They were not kind to me. The woman hit me. The man abused me sexually. If I didn't do something right, I was beaten. It went on and on until one day, I ran away. I was on the street, I was cold and hungry all the time. To buy food I had to do horrible things. I sold my body so I could stay alive."

"I lived like that for about a year. Then I was picked up by the police." Again the elves looked confused. "They took me back to the orphanage. They had found someone to take me. It turns out it was my Grandmother. She had been trying to find me for many years."

"I was sixteen. I lived with her until this year, when she died. Before she died, she gave me this." Diena grabbed her necklace, which she was still wearing. "If I have to go back home, I don't know what I'll do. They won't let me live by myself. I'll have to live on the street again."

Finally, Diena looked up. Arwen had tears running down her face. Elrond looked shocked. 

Legolas was amazed at this girl in front of him. She has just told them the horrible story of her life, and yet, she wasn't crying. The only emotion she had shown was regret. Regret for wasting her life away like this.

He looked her right in the eyes. She stared blankly back at him. She felt no need to cry. Arwen, who sat on one side of her, took her hand again.

"I am sorry, Diena."

Diena merely shrugged and picked up her fork. She took a bite of food. It was something she had never tasted before. Silently she chewed, looking at her lap. 

When she finally looked up, she saw most people eating but Legolas was sitting there, watching her. He saw her looking at him, gave her a grin, and started to eat again. 

__

What does he want? she silently asked herself. There was something about him, under the surface, that she couldn't quite place.

A/N: The fluff is coming! Fluffer-fluff! Yay! I can't wait! But I warn you, I am not that good at writing fluff. I'll try my best though, don't worry! Like the cute little Hobbitses? I did! Aww, little Pippin!


	6. Dwarf and Man

Arwen and Diena sat outside on the bench in a garden. Diena was just enjoying the sun and being outside but Arwen was stitching a shirt up. It looked like a man's shirt.

Legolas came walking towards them. He understood now why Diena was pushing him away. She felt that whenever she got close, something bad would happen. And she barely trusted anyone at all. He was glad that she had befriended Arwen, it was good for her to learn how to trust again.

Arwen's elven ears soon picked up the sound of his footsteps and she looked up. Diena looked up also, even though she didn't know what she was looking for. Legolas entered the garden, smiling. Diena's face remained impassive but Arwen broke into a smile. 

"Legolas! Come sit with us," Arwen called.

"I would milady, but I think there's something here you need to see."

Arwen looked confused. Then Aragorn stepped out into the clearing as well. 

"Estel!" she cried, dropping everything and rushing to him. He picked her up and held her close to him.

__

Great, Diena thought, though her face showed practically nothing, _Now he's here to take her away from me, just as I start to think she's my friend. Was I wrong or what?_

Legolas, being the keen elf he was, noticed Diena. Her face looked a little more lost than it had before Estel had stepped out of the bushes. He went and sat beside her. She shrunk away.

"Diena," he began.

"No, Legolas. I don't need your sympathy."

"But that is not what I've come to offer!" he said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Then what do you want?" 

"I have come to offer you friendship."

He sounded like he truly wanted to be her friend. Diena looked up and was soon caught in his gaze. Legolas reached out and took her hand.

"Why are you so afraid to trust again?" he asked. "I can see that in your eyes."

Quickly, Diena tried to mask her eyes. She had let her guard down for too long. Standing up, she let go of his hand.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid I must be leaving now. I will see you later."

She stormed off past Aragorn and Arwen, who were still greeting each other (also known as making out) and didn't give them a second glance. Elrond passed her and wondered why she looked so angry and lost.

"Diena," he called, "Come here."

She stopped walking. She couldn't just ignore this guy, could she? He was a king! Diena turned and marched back to him, not meeting his gaze. Reaching out, he grabbed her chin and lifted it so he could see her face. Trying to flinch away, she lowered her eyes so Elrond wouldn't read them like Legolas had.

"What is wrong, child? You look so lost."

Knowing she would have to reply, Diena looked up, trying her best to shield her emotions from this man. 

"Nothing is wrong, sir."

Elrond laughed at this. Was he laughing at her? "Do not tell me nothing is wrong when something so obviously is! I may not be able to help, but I can understand."

Why did she trust this guy? There was something about him that made her feel like she was with her father. A real father, that wanted to care for her.

"It is Arwen, sir. As soon as Esteel, or whatever his name is, got here, she's been all like 'Oooh, I missed you, oooh, let's go walk off and leave Diena by herself.' She is the closest thing to a friend I have ever had and now she has deserted me, just like everyone else." Diena tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. It didn't work.

"Child," he said, "Do not worry! Aragorn and Arwen, they are much in love. 'Tis just how they greet each other. They will come back to earth in a while. Give her time, she has not forgotten you. You will meet Aragorn and I'm sure you will enjoy his company."

He gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead. "Go back outside. Legolas probably wants to talk to you." 

Diena scowled. _Stupid Legolas and his stupid ability to read emotions, _she attacked him mentally as she walked back outside. The picture was so funny she actually started laughing aloud. 

Diena heard a gruff cough. Looking in front of her she saw a short, fat man. 

"Hello, Lady Elf. I am Gimli, son of Gloin. I have come to see Legolas Greenleaf. Is he here?"

Diena almost laughed. _Lady Elf? I am not an elf!_

"Come, sir Gimli," she said, "I will take you to Legolas." 

Diena led him to the garden. She quietly called Legolas' name. He answered. 

"I have someone here to see you." 

Legolas came over. As soon as he saw Gimli, he broke into a huge smile. He embraced him.

Into Legolas' ear, Gimli whispered, "Who is the new she-elf? Is she yours?"

Legolas laughed and whispered back, "She is not an elf, Gimli, she is human! And alas, she is not mine. She has not learned to trust yet."

"Gimli, this is Lady Dien -" Legolas broke off. Diena was no where in sight. "Diena, where are you?"

She heard him call but did not answer. Up in a tree, Diena looked down on Arwen and Aragorn. They were strolling along, stopping every few steps to kiss. 

"Siiiick, how much can you kiss one guy?" she wondered.

Diena crept out onto the edge of a branch, to try and hear what they were saying. 

"She has a sad past, how I feel for her. I am trying to teach her to trust people again. She has been great fun to be with these last few days."

Diena realized they were talking about her. She was listening so hard, she didn't hear the branch begin to groan. It started to snap. Still listening, Diena didn't notice. All of a sudden the branch broke. Diena shrieked and fell.

Landing on her ass, her skirts everywhere, she looked up into the eyes of Arwen and Aragorn. 

"Ooops." she said.

Aragorn started laughing and Arwen soon joined in. Through the trees, Legolas came running and soon they were joined by Gimli. The laughter was contagious. Soon they were all laughing at the thought of Diena falling out of a tree. 

For the first time, Diena felt at home.


	7. Realization

Still laughing, Diena, Legolas, Arwen, Gimli, and Aragorn started walking back toward the Palace of Elrond. They heard a voice and faster than you could see, Aragorn had his sword out and Legolas was pointed an armed bow to the place the noise had come from.

A head popped out of the trees. 

"Legolas, get that bow out of my face," Frodo ordered.

"Master Hobbit!" Gimli cried, "You have arrived at last."

"Mister Frodo, can we go eat now? I'm hungry." Sam's voice was heard. Laughing, Frodo stepped out of the bush so Sam could follow.

Arwen bent down to greet the little hobbit. He had not forgotten how she had saved his life. 

"Arwen!" He smiled and threw his arms around her neck. 

They strolled back to the palace, and Diena felt like she was surrounded by people that accepted her. Legolas approached her and the smile went off her face. She still was wary of him.

Legolas saw the smile leave Diena's face as he came up beside her. _Why does she fear me? _he asked himself. He just walked beside her for a while, taking in her beauty. She looked so much like an elf it was uncanny. 

He looked over at her and she saw this. She wanted to trust him, in fact, she wanted nothing more. There was no doubt in Diena's mind that as soon and she stepped into Legolas' arms she would be his and wouldn't be able to take back her heart. Having no idea how he felt about her, she kept this all a secret.

These feelings were new. But she could not trust Legolas. She had trusted her first Foster-Father and he had died. 

__

Wait, she thought, tears forming in her eyes,_ I let him die. I couldn't save him._

There had been the fire. He had pushed her out the window so she would be out of the fire. When she reached back to help him, she was too small, she couldn't reach him. He had died. Her Foster-Mother who she had also trusted had been sent to the hospital and died later that day, leaving Diena alone.

Without knowing it, Diena had stopped walking. She came back to earth and saw Legolas standing in front of her, looking concerned.

"Diena, are you alright? You look heartbroken."

Lowering her gaze, Diena nodded her head even though she was far from fine. He took her chin in his hand and brought her face up so he could look into her eyes. They were full of unshed tears and he had never seen them look so beautiful.

"You are not alright. What is wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing Legolas. It is nothing." She may have tears in her eyes but Diena would not cry. She wouldn't let herself.

Picking up her skirts, Diena started the rest of the journey to the palace. When they arrived, (Legolas followed her) Elrond was standing there talking to Arwen, a smile pasted to his face.

"Diena! We're having a celebration tonight! Father's having a feast and a dance tonight in honour of Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir coming back!" Arwen's eyes danced at the thought of a celebration and her happiness was contagious. She grabbed Diena's hand. "Come! We must go get ready!"

Legolas laughed as he saw their childishness. Aragorn stepped out from behind a pillar. Watching his good friend, he saw the look in his eyes.

"Why Legolas, I never thought I'd see the day." 

"See what day, my friend?" Legolas asked, feigning innocence. 

"The day where you fell in love. I can see it when you look at the girl." Aragorn motioned to the hall through Diena and Arwen had just left. "It is the same look that's in my eyes when I look at Arwen."

The laughter left Legolas' face. He looked straight at Aragorn. "I do not know what you are talking about Aragorn."

Aragorn laughed at Legolas' reply. Even Legolas realized how weakly he denied it. "Give it time," was all he said as he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder and left.

__

No, he thought, _I cannot be in love with Diena. _

But it was funny how that thought didn't run through his head as he saw her enter the hall that they were dining and dancing in that night.

As soon as Diena entered the room, she saw Legolas' attention was all on her. Arwen noticed it too.

"You have an admirer, Diena. I am going to tell you this now. He has many lady elves after him in Mirkwood. If you want him, I suggest you don't hesitate." 

"What? Who are you talking about Arwen?" Diena asked, pretending she hadn't noticed Legolas. Arwen hit her lightly on the arm and nodded in Legolas' direction. Diena's eyes looked scared.

"Do not be scared! Being in love is a beautiful thing, Diena. He will not hurt you, do not worry. I have the feeling he will speak tonight. Think before you speak." And with those words, Arwen walked off with Aragorn to dance.

Diena was left alone with her thoughts. Her night was completely ruined. What if he did speak tonight? Instead of waiting for him to come and talk to her, Diena left the room. 

As soon as she was far enough away that no one could see her, she ran. She ran all the way down to the gardens. Diena lay back on the grass, looking at the stars.

__

Star light, star bright...

There was a noise from behind her.

__

... First star I see tonight...

A figure stepped out of the bush.

__

... Wish I may, wish I might...

The figure came closer.

__

... Have the wish I wish tonight...

The person stepped into the light. Diena gasped. It was Legolas. He said nothing but came and sat down beside her on the grass. For once Diena didn't turn away. She looked him right in the eye.

He could read everything in her eyes. There was something different. She wasn't afraid. Legolas reached out and touched her face. Diena didn't flinch away. Instead she just smiled.

"Diena, I need to tell you something." 

"I know what you're going to say. Nothing needs to be said, Legolas."

He was about to say something but before her could, Diena brought her face up to his and kissed him lightly.

Now it was Legolas' that looked confused. Diena smiled nervously at him, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have done that.

He stopped her thinking that when he grinned and brought his face towards hers for a more passionate kiss. Legolas tangled his hands in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A/N: FLUFF!!!! Yay! LoL, I hope you like.... I'm not the best at fluff. I'm working on it! Okay, if you like my stories, read some of the other ones I have… like PAIN AND SORROW! Woohoo, go me and Melanie!


	8. Adar

Diena opened her eyes and rolled over. She had the most wonderful dream. It was all about Legolas. She noticed that there was something on her pillow.

A single rose.

So it hadn't been a dream after all. He knew how she felt. Smiling and stretching, Diena wondered what she should do today. Apart from how sore her butt was (from falling out of the tree) she had never felt so calm and comfortable.

There was a light knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called.

A dark head popped in. Arwen. A huge smile broke out on her face as soon as she saw Diena still in bed. Rushing in, Arwen plopped down on Diena's bed like a little girl.

"So...?"

"So what?" Diena asked, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Was I right? Did he speak?" Arwen was eager to know what had happened with her friends.

"Hmm... He didn't _speak _exactly."

Arwen's eyes doubled their size. She knew exactly what Diena was saying. Her grin doubled it's size also. 

"Tell me everything, Diena!"

The whole story rushed out, Diena remembering it all. After he had kissed her, Legolas had looked at her and spoken in elvish. Diena repeated what he said for Arwen.

Letting out a quite un-elf-like squeal, Arwen translated. "Diena! That is wonderful! He said that he loved you."

Laying back in her bed, Diena was stunned. Arwen put her hand on her friend's and laughed.

"Elves are not like people, Diena. We do not go from mate to mate. We find one and stay with them until death. Legolas has found his partner!"

But Diena shook her head. "Arwen! Don't you see how this cannot work? I am human! I will die and he will not! He will be left with no one! It cannot work, I must go tell him." She got up to find him but Arwen pounced on her before she could go anywhere.

"You cannot! You would break his heart! Elves are also different from people in that way. Unlike you, him or I can die of heartbreak. I have seen it happen before."

Diena was starting to get very annoyed by now. "Well, you are in the same situation as I am. You and Aragorn. How far is that going to go?"

Arwen's expression sobered as it always did when this subject was brought up. "There are things one can do. I am willing to sacrifice my immortality for him, Diena. I am willing to become human for him."

Suddenly, an idea his Diena. "Well, if elves can become human, then can humans bec -" Arwen cut her off.

"'Tis not possible. Humans cannot become elven. I am sorry."

Diena shrugged, not letting Arwen see how disappointed she really was. Pushing aside thoughts of that, she changed the subject.

"Sooo, what are we doing today?"

"Oh! That is what I came here to tell you! Father has agreed to let us go on a hunting trip. It will be fun! Legolas and Estel will come also but Elrohir and Elladan are undecided if they will accompany us."

"Won't that involve shooting? I don't know how to shoot with anything, Arwen!"

Arwen stood and went to the armour. Pulling out a casual dress, she motioned for Diena to put it on. 

"We can arrange for you to learn. I'm sure Legolas would be eager to teach you, uh, new things." She grinned mischievously.

Laughing, Diena lightly smacked her friend. 

Arwen smiled fondly and spoke, "I am happy to see you enjoying yourself so. When you arrived you were so closed. You are beginning to open up and 'tis a beautiful thing to see. Father wants you to stay. He will most likely ask you himself sometime but I thought I would tell you so you have time for thought if it is needed. I must depart and eat, I hope to see you later."

__

Of course no thought is needed about whether I want to stay or not! Why would I ever want to leave? I have nothing to go back to and they know it. Diena played with her long brown hair wonderingly. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear her door open.

A pair of arms encircled her waist. Even before she turned around, Diena knew it was Legolas.

"Good morning melamin, sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm." She turned around in his arms and looked up into the eyes she had come to trust. Even she had realized how much had changed in one day. 

"Thank you for the flower, it is beautiful."

"I tried to find something to match your beauty but it was impossible." 

(A/N: Wow, I suck at writing fluff!)

She laughed and leaned into him. He held her protectively and stroked her hair, whispering to her.

A song suddenly ran through Diena's head, one she hadn't heard forever.

__

Can you hold me and never let go?

When you touch me, it is me that you own!

(A/N: I don't own Vanessa Carlton or her songs!)

Realizing how that fit what she was feeling she smiled. Her security had doubled in less than a day. 

"I must get dressed Legolas," Diena said playfully, "Out. I need my privacy!"

His eyes twinkled. Knowing what he was thinking, Diena pushed him gently to the door. 

"No, Legolas. You can't watch me change."

Legolas put on an exaggerated sad face. "Yes, melamin, I will go. Has Arwen told you that we are going hunting?" Diena nodded. "Good. I take it you do not know how to shoot though." Diena shook her head. "It is as I thought. I will find you later so I can teach you."

"Okay. I will see you later." She blew him a kiss as he left the room.

Hurriedly, Diena got dressed. She ran out of her room to grab an apple or something before her archery lessons. Walking down the hall, she ran right into Elrond.

Quickly, she bowed her head and curtsied. "Sorry, sir."

"Diena, I do not require you to call me that. Arwen might have told you already, but I want you to stay here. Calling me sir is not necessary."

"Of course I will stay... But what should I call you?" Diena asked.

"You can call me Elrond. Or Adar (Atar, Ada, I don't know!?) if you prefer."

"Adar meaning...?"

"Adar means Father in our language Diena."

"I CAN CALL YOU FATHER?!" Diena almost fell over. _This elf dude wants me to call him father! _

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, I think if you are going to stay, then Adar would be fine."

She let out a shriek of thankfulness, gave Elrond a huge hug (more like a tackle) and ran off to find Arwen so she could tell her the great news.

Elrond was left there, looking confused at her reaction. She was a most peculiar child. _But she is now my child, _he reminded himself. He had not expected her to run off screaming and jumping. Smiling and shaking his head slightly, Elrond went off to do whatever he did when he wasn't wandering the halls talking to people.

"Arwen!!! I have the best news!"

"Calm down Diena, what is it?"

"I'm staying and guess what else? Your father... He's my father too!!"

Arwen looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He told me to call him Adar! That means father!"

"Yes Diena, I know what it means. Wait, this means..." A huge smile broke out on her face.

"WE'RE SISTERS!" They screamed together.

A/N: Yay! A happy chapter to make Diena all happy with her new happy family. And how about that hot Legolas guy, huh? Yummmmmm Orlando Bloom... Yes, so Review, I want to know what you think about it!!!


	9. Final Farewell

"Lady Arwen!" 

Arwen and Diena were still jumping around shrieking. When one of them would try to stop, the other would yell "We're sisters!" and they would start yelling and jumping again.

Pippin walked in on this weird situation. He got a slightly scared look on his face but nevertheless tried to finish what he had started out to do.

"Lady Arwen!"

After a time, Arwen finally heard him and walked over to speak with him.

"Yes halfling?"

"Sorry to bother you milady but, I have just been informed there is to be a hunting trip in several days. Am I right?"

"Yes Pippin. Lady Diena, Aragorn, Legolas and I will be going hunting in eight days. Do you want us to bring you something back?"

He motioned for her to come in closer. "Yes milady. Do you think you could possibly bring me back..." his voice was barely more than a whisper, "some... mushrooms?"

Arwen started to laugh her beautiful laugh. "Of course Pippin! Anything for you dear hobbit."

He gave a huge grin that took up his whole face, a hug to go along with it, and he ran off to find Merry. Diena was smiling and she had never looked happier. Legolas came walking by, calling for her.

"Diena! Oh, there you are. Am I going to teach you how to use a bow or are you going to go hunting just to come along to watch?"

Laughing, Diena grabbed his hand and started to drag him away. "Of course you're going to teach me... or try to anyways. Where are we going to do this?"

Legolas grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss. He smiled and started to lead her to where a target had been set up. There was an apple tree just off to the right of the target. "Come melamin, I have something for you. Close your eyes..."

She did as he said and held out her hands. Diena felt wood under her fingertips. Instead of opening her eyes right away to see what it was, she ran her soft hands around on it to try and figure out what it was. She couldn't tell so she opened her eyes.

"Oh Legolas! It's beautiful!!" It was a beautifully carved bow. She gave him a kiss. Slowly it became more passionate and she dropped the bow onto the ground where it was momentarily forgotten.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear someone clearing their throat. 

"Ahem." 

There it was again, louder. Finally, they broke apart and looked up. Diena blushed as soon as she realized that someone had been watching them. Legolas kept his arms around her waist. He could tell she was uncomfortable at the thought of someone watching them kiss.

"Yes Malechnian, what do you need?"

Diena didn't like the look of this elf. He had black hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale and he was tall and looked strong. There was a look in his eyes when he looked at her that Diena did not like. Almost as if he would do anything to get what he desired.

Diena shivered lightly. Legolas, feeling this, puller her tighter to him. Smiling, she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Malechnian didn't seem to like this because his face showed slight disgust. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you and Lord Aragorn about where you will be taking Lady Arwen and Lady Diena for this hunting trip."

Legolas nodded and took Diena by the hand. As she was trailing behind Legolas, they passed Malechnian. Diena felt his finger trail from her shoulder down to close to her hip. She shuddered visibly at his touch.

- - - - -

Legolas and Diena practiced their shooting everyday. By the third day she was good enough to his a bulls eye on the target. By the eighth day she could hit moving apples most of the time.

- - - - - 

Elrond, Gimli, Elrohir, Frodo, Sam, Elladan, Merry, Pippin, and many elves Diena didn't know showed up to say goodbye to the company. Arwen embraced her father and whispered something into his ear. He whispered back and tears filled her eyes.

Making their rounds, there were hugs for everyone. When Diena got to Elrond he pulled her in close.

"Farewell pen neth. Have a safe journey. May the Valar bring you home safely."

"Goodbye... Adar. I will miss you." 

"And I, you." He gave her a fatherly kiss on both cheeks and she returned the gesture. 

After a last hug from everyone, they were off, Arwen calling a final goodbye over her shoulder. Diena took a last look at the place she had started to call home and the person she had started to call father.

Hunting the first day was unsuccessful. Nothing was caught. The only thing that happened was that Diena managed to fall into a stream when taking a drink. Everyone thought it was a great joke except her.

That night, they made a fire and sat around it telling stories. Diena heard something in the bush. Turning her head quickly, she saw nothing. 

Every once and while this would happen until Aragorn asked her if there was something wrong. Thinking that she was hearing things, she said no.

About to go to sleep, Diena heard it again. Louder this time. Legolas heard it too.

"What was that?"

Aragorn unsheathed his sword. An arrow came whizzing through the clearing they were in, missing his arm by a mere fraction of an inch. 

"Get down!" Arwen yelled and Diena hit the dirt. They crawled over to a tree. (A/N: How cowardly, they 

left their men alone to deal with it!) Standing up cautiously, both of them picked up a bow. 

Diena saw Legolas and Aragorn slashing at orcs. She recognized them as the same things that had given her the scar on her stomach. Nervously, she moved over a step. She heard a cry behind her, where she would have been, had she not moved a second before.

Arwen crumpled to the ground. 


	10. Crying in the Rain

"ARWEN!" Someone screamed. It took Diena a while to recognize it as her own voice. 

She ran to Arwen's side and rolled over her adopted-sister. There was an arrow just below her collar bone. 

Arwen's breath was ragged. "Diena!" she gasped out. 

"I'm here, don't worry. You'll be alright. It's going to be alright. Don't worry Arwen, it'll be fine. I'll make sure you're fine."

Aragorn decapitated the last orc. Legolas looked up, a smile on his face until he saw Diena kneeling beside an injured Arwen. 

Aragorn let out a strangled cry and ran to his love's side. He grasped her hands and laid his forehead onto her deathly pale one. Diena held her breath, praying that Arwen would be alright.

__

It's all my fault. Oh, my God, it's all my fault. If I hadn't moved she wouldn't have been hit. Diena crawled away and put her head in her hands. _Look what I've done. I've killed the elven Princess. Why couldn't it have been me instead? No one would have missed me! TAKE ME!!!_

She hadn't realized that she had yelled "TAKE ME!!!" out loud until Legolas tried to take her in his arms. She just pulled away from him, wanting to be alone. (A/N: WHY WOULD YOU PULL AWAY FROM HIM!? IT'S LEGOLAS!)

"Diena," rasped Arwen, "Come here."

Diena would have done anything for Arwen right then. Including dying for her. 

"You are a wonderful sister. I love you so."

That's all she said before he let out a scream of ultimate pain. She shuddered and then went still. Aragorn rested his head on her chest, tears freely running down his face. When he lifted his head, one side was smeared with Arwen's blood.

"She is gone."

Legolas bowed his head and said a silent prayer. 

Diena sat there, stunned. Finally, she stood up and ran.

"Diena!"

Not paying attention to anything, she kept running. Bushes and thorns tore at her dress. She ran until she finally collapsed, sobs wracking her frail body. 

Legolas had followed her, letting Aragorn say a final farewell to Arwen. He heard her before he got to her. The sounds of her crying were horrible. He had never heard anyone cry so hard and like they had such little hope for life to go on.

She looked at him, her eyes empty. This strong girl, his strong Diena, was crying. The one who hadn't cried when orcs were torturing her. Who hadn't cried while telling the horrible story of her life.

She was crying now. He stepped forward, inviting her to come to him. Diena didn't move. She just sat there, eyes filled with tears, body shaking, crying like her heart was breaking. Like she wished she had died.

Her crying quieted. Sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth, tears still trailing down her beautiful face. Diena was a picture of grief.

Gently, Legolas scooped her up off the ground and carried her back to where Aragorn was. While she made no movement to leave his arms, Diena didn't wrap her arms around his neck or hold onto him. 

Crying. 

One of their horses had been shot down in the assault. Aragorn looked up, seemingly surprised to see Diena crying. As soon as Arwen's body was in view, Diena let out a shriek and buried her face in Legolas' shoulder. 

"Shhh. Quiet melamin. It's alright," he cooed in her ear. It didn't calm her. She thrashed around in his arms.

He gently set her down and she ran over to Arwen, throwing herself on the ground beside her body, fresh tears on her face. When Aragorn tried to pat her back and sooth her, she jumped and moved away. Slowly she reached out and touched Arwen's face. 

Realizing that she was alone, Diena put her head on Arwen's shoulder (A/N: Eeeeeeeeeeew!) and sobbed. She cried until she fell asleep, head still resting on Arwen.

When she awoke, it was mid-day. She was lying in her bed in Rivendell. Legolas was beside her. He reached for her hand. She pulled it away and held it to her chest.

A hurt look crossed Legolas' face. 

"Melamin, I know you are heartbroken, but please, do not punish me for this!" Again he reached for her hand and this time she let him take it.

She looked at him until he looked away. They sat there a while, Diena not saying a word. Miserably, Legolas left.

"Did she say anything?"

Legolas turned to see Elrond, his face looking grim. He shook his head.

"This is going on the third day. If she does not eat soon, she will die. We are all sad about Arwen's passing but she is starting to go beyond sad into depressed. She needs to be helped, Legolas!" Elrond looked desperate.

"Yes, I will try to help her."

Legolas went back to see Diena three times that day. There was no change each time. Finally he gave up and decided to retire for the night. He was just lying down when he heard a cry.

"ARWEN!"

Sitting straight up, he looked out his window, into the pouring rain. Diena was standing out in the middle of the grass, screaming and sobbing.

"ARWEN, COME BACK!! I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!"

Without even putting on a shirt, (yum yum, Legolas with no shirt on!) Legolas ran out of his room. 

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME?!"

Diena was screaming louder each time. Legolas walked out into the rain, calling Diena's name.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! I KILLED YOU, ARWEN! I AM SO SORRY!"

"Diena! What are you doing?" Legolas' voice cut through the storm. When she turned to look at him, Legolas could see her face was deathly pale and she was skinnier than ever.

"ARWEN!!"

By this time, all of Rivendell was up, watching this. Slowly, slowly, Legolas walked towards her. She kept crying and screaming. He reached out and wrapped his strong arms around him. For the first time in days, she let him hold her. She put her head onto his shoulder, crying and shaking.

"I killed her... I killed her."

A/N: Awww, sorry guys! I didn't wanna kill Arwen off but I thought that seeing Diena go crazy was worth it! Just kidding!! o.O HOPE YOU'RE LIKIN' IT! Read n' Review!


	11. Notice!

Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated for sooooo long.... I won't be updating for a while still. I'm gone to Australia (YAY!) from the 8th til the 28th and after that I still have to finish my chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, most of 'em have been great! ;) Have fun reading some stories and KEEP REVIEWING!!!

-darkcherry


	12. Lusting

Sitting on her bed, Legolas looked at the sleeping Diena beside him. Her hair was soaked and she was shivering. He reached out and stroked her cheek. The worried look that was on her face disappeared. Legolas was still confused about what she meant when she had said "I killed her." She didn't shoot Arwen! Her eyes opened. They had lost the haunted look they had had when they found her, only to regain it again in the last several days.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Like shit."

"Is that an improvement?"

She blinked. And then she smiled. "Yes, I guess it is."

"Are you hungry?" Again Legolas looked at her malnourished body. She was thin as a pole and her bones were jutting out.

Diena shook her head. She too looked at her body. Realizing how skinny she was, she knew she should eat something. But she didn't feel the need, she wasn't hungry.

Again she started to shiver with cold and Legolas drew her close to him. She smiled up at him. "Mela, I'm worried about you. You need to eat something! Lord Elrond is worried about you too. You haven't eaten in days!"

Diena shrugged her frail, thin shoulders. "Not hungry," was all she said.

"I must go. I'll be back, melamin!" With that, Legolas stood up and left the room. Diena was left alone with her thoughts.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open again. Someone touched her arm. Diena jumped and looked up.

Dark eyes.

"Malechnian."

"Lady Diena, I came only to see if you are well." His eyes scanned her thin body. Hastily she tried to cover herself up.

"I'm fine, thank you! I wish to dress now, you can leave." She didn't wish to dress but it was her excuse for getting him to leave her room.

He only laughed at her. "Leave? Why? The fun is just beginning." He leaned in so his face was mere centimetres away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face. The feral look was in his eyes again. Gently he reached out and touched her face with his cold fingers.

Diena didn't mind when Legolas did this but this Malechnian guy was really starting to scare her. She forcefully put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. After not eating for almost a week, she was not strong enough to push him very far.

Again, Malechnian laughed. "I've seen you and the prince together. You know what I want," His eyes roved over her body again, "And if I don't get it, there will be a price to pay."

"Kill me, I do not care!" Diena did care but she would not let him see her fear.

"You? Why would I kill you? I was thinking more along the lines of... your little prince."

Diena gasped. "No! Even if he was dead, I would never lay with you!"

A dangerous look flashed across Malechnian's face. "You may not, but you may if it will keep him from dying." He smirked dangerously as understanding flashed through her.

She couldn't believe it. Diena was so absorbed in thinking about what to do she didn't even realize Malechnian had left the room. 

The only thing that she could think of to do was to make Legolas think that she didn't want to be with him. If he thought that he would avoid her, if he avoided her Malechnian would leave him alone and he would be safe. Silently she stood up and left her room.

- - - - -

Arwen was standing in front of Diena. She was laughing and looked so happy. Diena tried to walk towards her but she couldn't move. Suddenly a look of pain flashed across Arwen's face. She stumbled forward and Diena could see the arrow in her back.

Then suddenly, it wasn't Arwen. It was Legolas. He fell to the ground and Diena couldn't reach him to help him in any way. 

"LEGOLAS!"

She felt a hand brush her arm and she sat up. Legolas was sitting beside her in the field. She must have fallen asleep.

"Melamin! Are you alright? I heard you scream and I came as fast as I could! What is wrong?"

Looking into his eyes, it was hard to remember that she had to make him think that she didn't want him. Diena had spent as much time as possible alone in the last few days so she wouldn't have to confront him.

Coldly, she stood up. "I am fine, thank you!"

Confusion crossed Legolas' face. He reached out to touch her arm but she stepped back. 

"Diena, what about the other night?"

A smile almost crept across Diena's face as she remembered what they'd done. Quickly she hid her smile and looked piercingly at him. "What about it?"

She watched Legolas lower his head. A look crossed his face. It wasn't a look of pain, it was a look like he was trying to cover his feelings. Diena recognized it because she had done it so many times. He turned his back on her and started to walk away. Her resolve was breaking.

__

No. Don't go after him.

Ooops, too late! 

"Legolas," she called and ran after him, "Wait! I can explain."

His eyes pleaded her to tell him something that would make some sense to him about why she was acting like this. Diena stalled.

"Um... Well... You see..."

This was going nowhere. To buy more time, Diena threw herself onto Legolas and kissed him. He returned the kiss but far too soon he broke it off.

Legolas' eyes searched Diena's.

"What is it melamin?" Gently he urged her to tell him.

Diena sighed but started to speak anyways. "I was in my room... and... then, um, Mal -"

She let out a cry of pain and fell over. There was an arrow protruding from her left thigh. Diena's breath was coming in gasps and her eyes were closed. 

Legolas cried out her name and her eyes opened. 

"Why am I always getting shot or stabbed?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Legolas' handsome (A/N: More like SEXY! Mmmm, Orlando Bloom... Okay, I'll shut up.) face as he examined the arrow in Diena's leg. He'd never seen an arrow like it before. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and started to help her up. Once she was almost in a standing position, he scooped her up and lifted her like she weighed nothing.


	13. Bitter Fears

A/N: Hiya! I'm back! Likin' the story? If you are, there's a nice button down there that says REVIEW. Press it and write something. Something NICE! Yes, and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! There, problem solved! Anyways, on with the fluff! And I'm reeeeaaaally sorry if I've been making mistakes, don't get mad at me for them!

- - - - -

Diena was staring at her ceiling. Her leg was killing her. It didn't take a genius to guess who had shot her. She had been on the verge of telling Legolas about Malechnian. If she did that they would both be killed, there was no doubt in her head about that. Elrond entered the room.

"Adar!"

He sat down on the edge of her bed. Leaning forward, he embraced her and kissed her forehead lightly. Her face had a huge smile on it and had regained some of the life and sparkle it held before the fatal hunting trip. 

"Hello pen neth, how are you feeling?"

When he asked how she felt some of the smile left her face. Quickly she pasted it back on but not before he saw. Her eyes almost turned a shade darker. 

Instead of telling Elrond what was on her mind, Diena just took his hand in her own and squeezed it. 

"I'm all right. My leg is sore but I can walk if I try." She stood up and demonstrated for him.

Approvingly, Elrond clapped a couple of times. There was a very quiet knock on the door. So quiet that Diena barely heard it.

"Come in," she called. A beautiful blonde elf entered. When she saw Elrond sitting with Diena she lowered her bright green eyes to the ground.

"Selÿna! You are here. Diena, this is Selÿna. She is going to be helping you until you are well..." He put up his hand when he saw her about to protest that she didn't need help. "It won't be for long. Three or four days at the most. Should I leave you to get acquainted?"

Diena didn't move. She was in awe of this beautiful elf. Finally Selÿna made eye contact with Diena. Her beautiful face broke out in a smile.

Instead of staying, Selÿna said, "Nay, my Lord. I came only to give Lady Diena her lunch. I will leave you alone to talk."

After talking about everything, Diena finally brought up something that was troubling her. Her dream about Arwen. Elrond's beautiful elven features darkened when Arwen's name was said. The grief was still too fresh. He didn't know what the dream meant any more than Diena had. 

There was another knock at the door. Legolas' head popped in. 

"Lord Elrond, there is a call for you. I can stay here with Diena if you would like." They all knew that he would stay whether Elrond wanted him to or not so Elrond left Diena alone with Legolas. 

He joined her on the bed and tenderly kissed her. Things progressed (A/N: Oh, God. We know where this is going!) from there. Legolas' shirt was off when there was a knock on the door. 

"Ignore it," Diena mumbled into Legolas' lips. But he broke the kiss off. Slowly he started to pull his shirt on. Diena took that as her cue to get the door. 

She limped over to the door and was greeted with heaps of flowers in her face. Behind them she could vaguely see Elladan and Elrohir and someone else unrecognizable.

"Trying to turn my room into a jungle?" Diena asked jokingly.

Elladan laughed and entered the room with the flowers. Elrohir had his eyes Legolas. He had just finished tying his shirt up and looked up.

"Tsk, tsk, Diena. Hurt leg and all?" Elrohir asked. Diena blushed furiously.

The last person stepped into the room. Diena almost fainted.

Malechnian.

Legolas noticed this and gently helped her back to her bed. A smirk was on Malechnian's face. Legolas didn't know why but Diena did. It almost said: _You almost fooled me but I know you're still with him._

A few comments were thrown around about Legolas being found in Diena's room (mostly by Elladan and Elrohir) but Diena was almost completely silent. 

The sun was setting outside Diena's window and when Elladan noticed this he stood up. 

"We're late! We must go. Good-bye pen neth! Sleep well." He gave her a knowing wink and a brotherly kiss. Elrohir kissed her on the cheek as well and they both exited the room.

Legolas also stood up. "I'll see you later melamin." He reached out to touch her face but she moved away slightly. There was something unnerving her, he could tell. He couldn't tell what it was but he wasn't going to touch her if she didn't want him to.

He did the last thing she wanted him to do. She was left alone with Malechnian. Diena watched her last bit of protection leave the room.

As soon as Legolas had left, Malechnian smiled coldly at her. Then he said almost what she had been thinking when he first smirked at her.

"Well, Diena, you almost made me believe you didn't have anything to do with him. But now I see it was an act and you were only trying to protect him. That makes me think you're more attached to him than you know." He leaned in closer to her and she almost cried out. "I'm sorry about the arrow." There was no sincerity in his voice. "It was either you or him. But I thought it would be more fun to keep him alive and leave you wriggling like a worm on a hook for a while longer." 

Diena let out a breath as he walked towards the door. Right before he left he wrecked what little sense of security she had left.

"I _will _see you later, Diena."

Diena fell into a fitful sleep full of dark eyes and a feeling of danger and being exposed. When she woke, she sat straight up in her bed. It was night, the moon was shining in her window. 

There was a rose lying on her other pillow. It told her Legolas had come back as he had promised. There was no sign of Malechnian and for this she said a silent prayer of thanks.

Suddenly her arms were grabbed and roughly bound. This happened so fast Diena had no time to scream. A rough hand clamped over her mouth. There was a brief struggle.

Outside Diena's room, Selÿna was walking down the hall. She heard some noises coming from Diena's room but presumed it was just a night time visitor (*COUGH COUGH* Legolas) until she heard a man's voice say:

"One sound out of you Diena, and you will be joining your whore of a sister, Lady Arwen." 

Realizing that Diena probably wasn't welcoming this person, Selÿna rightfully ran off.

Inside the dark room, Diena looked up into Malechnian's eyes. His had was over her mouth and the other was holding the bindings on her hands. He forcefully pressed his mouth onto hers so he could take his hand off. His free hand went to the ties on the front of her nightgown. 

He was trying to untie it! Diena struggled even more. It was almost untied when there was a noise outside Diena's door. Voices. A man and woman's.

Quickly, Malechnian ripped the ties off of Diena's wrists and rushed to the window. He alighted onto a tree and soon there was no trace of him. 

The door opened slowly. Elrohir entered. Selÿna was timidly following him.

Elrohir thought that Selÿna had made the whole story up about someone being in Diena's room. It wasn't her half-tied nightgown or the ruffled sheets that clued him in that Selÿna had told the truth. It was Diena's eyes.

They were open wide and full of fear. Her breathing was coming in gasps and she looked shaken. 

"Diena! What happened? Who was here? Does Legolas know about this?!" Elrohir asked all these questions so fast Diena barely understood them.

Her eyes opened wider, if that was possible. Legolas! She rushed out of the room so fast that Elrohir and Selÿna barely had time to follow her. When she got to Legolas' room, she quietly opened the door.

Malechnian stood over Legolas with his knife out. He thought he heard the door squeak open so he turned his head to look at the door. There was no one there. He turned back to Legolas who was sleeping with his eyes open like all elves do. He thought he saw him blink.

__

But sleeping elves don't blink, he thought, _and neither do dead ones..._

He raised his knife higher, preparing to strike a death blow when Legolas' foot shot up and kicked the knife from his had. Diena took this chance and came charging at Malechnian.

"Leave my boyfriend alone you bastard!" she screamed as she ran into him. He toppled over and she started to hit him as hard she could.

"This is for frightening me! And this is for attempting to rape me! And this, this is what you said about Arwen!" 

Out of no where, Malechnian's hand came up and hit Diena so hard she was pushed back several feet. Her hand came up to her head to feel the damage. There was no cut but she could tell there was going to be a bruise.

Malechnian started to close in on Diena but he had forgotten about Legolas. Until he was hit in the back of the head by him, that is. Turning quickly, Malechnian went to hit Legolas, but when he turned his own knife in Legolas' hand. Knowing he was cornered, he again went for the window. 

(A/N: I think he likes windows!!! And just to tell you, I do not think that rape is okay in ANY way. I saw the saddest thing on TV about it a while ago and I thought I would make it known that just because I am using it briefly doesn't mean I think it's all right!)

Right before he jumped from the window, the door was thrown open and now Selÿna and Elrohir were accompanied by Elrond himself. He saw Malechnian jump out the window and then his eyes took in everything else.

Diena on the floor with her hand to her cheek. He could see it was faintly red. Legolas standing there with a knife in his hand, and shocked expression on his features. 

Legolas dropped the knife and rushed to Diena who grabbed him suddenly and buried her face in his shoulder. 

"You're alive. Oh, my God, you're alive." Diena repeated this over and over until Elrond finally asked what had happened.

The whole story rushed out. 

How Malechnian had threatened her and how she had tried to protect Legolas from him by pushing him away. How the arrow had most likely come from him when she was about to tell Legolas everything. How he had confronted her tonight and was only stopped by Elrohir and Selÿna walking in. How she had run here as soon as she could, to try and stop Malechnian from hurting Legolas.

Suddenly, it all fell into place for Legolas. Her cold words. The arrow. It was all Malechnian's fault. 

__

How could I have done this to Diena? Mentally he kicked himself for leaving her alone with him.

Elrond sighed. "Tomorrow, you will go to Lothlorien (I know there's an accent in there but I'm not 100% where it is so I'm not gonna put it in. FORGIVE ME!) and you will be safe there."

No one questioned Legolas or Diena as the both crawled into Legolas' bed. Diena no longer felt safe in her own.

A/N: Wow! Long enough? I had to write it all and now I'm tired... Don't forget to REVIEW okay? I live for them! Mwahaha… Aw, I'm such a loser!


	14. More Than You Will Ever Know

A/N: Hey guys! Out of school today 'cause I'm sick! I hope to get another chapter posted today; sorry for the delay, I was at a dance competition this weekend so I wasn't writing! And thanks for all the reviews, you guys are such sweeties!! o.O Ooookay, where was I? 

- - - - -

Diena opened her eyes. She was in Legolas' arms. A slight smile crossed her face as she moved a bit. When Legolas realized she was awake he planted a kiss on her nose.

"Tell me about Lothlorien." Diena said.

Legolas looked thoughtful for a second then began. "The trees are the largest trees I have ever seen. They are so large that many elves actually live in them." He went on to tell her of their rituals and celebrations. "The Lady of the Wood lives there. She is said to be the most beautiful elf that has ever lived in Middle-Earth."

Diena was curious. She just might have to meet this Lady of the Wood and see how pretty she was.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Selÿna stuck her head in. 

"Lady Diena and Prince Legolas, Lord Elrond requests your presence in the dining hall as soon as possible." Diena let out a groan and started to get up. Legolas followed suit.

After washing, dressing, eating, etc., Diena and Legolas went to get their stuff for the trip to Lothlorien. Aragorn was coming with them on their trip to see the Lady of the Wood for "healing matters", as Elrond would put it. Selÿna, Elladan, and Elrohir were also coming along with several elves Diena did not know.

Many elves showed up to say good-bye to the company and give them their best wishes for the trip. Elrond's farewell with Diena was a sad one. He knew not what might happen to her on the trip there. Last time he had let a daughter out of Rivendell, she had never returned.

"Do not worry Adar, I'll be home soon." Diena whispered in Elrond's ear before she gave him a final hug and climbed onto a horse.

Riding was incredibly boring for Diena. All there was to see was trees and dirt. She decided to stop focusing on her surroundings and started to look at the people around her.

Selÿna had to be one of the most beautiful elves she had seen. She had an unearthly beauty that even Arwen didn't have when she was alive. Her straight, golden hair fell to her waist and her eyes were a piercing green. 

Looking at the sky, Legolas noticed that it was getting dark. "We should soon stop for the night!" he called out. 

Slowly the company of elves came to a stop. They made camp and ate a bit of food. Soon some of them started to get tired and pulled blankets out of packs to make a temporary bed on the ground. 

Diena sat, staring into the fire, thinking of many things. Legolas, Malechnian, her Grandmother, her old home. Mostly, she was wondering if she would ever have to go back to her own world. Already she felt more at home in Middle-Earth than she ever had back _there._

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that almost everyone was sleeping. Selÿna was still awake, and watching Diena. Again, it was realized how much Diena resembled an elf. Her hair and her eyes were the right colour. She much resembled Arwen in her colouring. Like a cousin or sibling would.

Diena yawned. She was bored of watching the fire and thinking depressing thoughts about what Malechnian might do to her if he caught up with them.

Wandering over to where Legolas was peacefully sleeping, she could hear him talking in his sleep. It was elvish and it sounded beautiful although she didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

Very gently, she touched his shoulder to wake him. Nothing happened. He kept mumbling in his sleep. Again she touched his shoulder but shook him a little this time. 

"Mmm... What is it?" 

Diena smiled at him. "I was just about to go to bed and I was wondering if you'd be gracious enough share your blanket with me."

Legolas grinned lopsidedly. He lifted up the blanket and Diena crawled underneath it. She felt safe wrapped in his arms.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, mela?"

"I heard you speaking elvish while you were sleeping. What does it mean?" She repeated what she had heard.

If it had been lighter, Diena would have been able to see Legolas blush. "It means: 'I love you more than you will ever know,'" he told her.

Her head was already snuggled into his shoulder so he presumed she was asleep. In reality she was only thinking.

Diena whispered something she had known for quite a while but had never said. She did not intend for Legolas to hear her but she had not taken into account his elvish hearing.

"I love you, Legolas. More than you will ever know..."

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done!! I have found the hottest moment of Legolas in FotR movie. When him and Gimli come running in, to find Aragorn talking to Boromir as he's dying. His face is so YUMMY! If I had a boyfriend like that, I would never go to sleep, I'd just be drooling over him 24/7!! Anyways, see that little button down there? It says Review. Be kinda and PRESS IT!


	15. One of the Eldar?

I wanna thank all my reviewers, there've been a couple that review after almost every chapter and to them: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Mostly I'm talking about CrazyPolishedElf and sierradogbaby. There are some others but those are the ones I can say right off the top of my head. I also realized that I forgot a disclaimer on all of the chapters except the first one. If you really care, I don't own Lord of the Rings, any of Tolkien's things, ET CETERA! But now, on with the story!

- - - - -

When the company arrived in Lothlorien, there was only one figure there to greet them.

"Haldir!" Legolas called.

"Greetings, Legolas!"

There were greetings on everyone's part. Diena hung back and watched Haldir interact with the Mirkwood elf and his Rivendell companions. Suddenly she felt a little out of place and lonely.

Legolas turned to her and smiled slightly at her faintly lost look. He took her hand and started to walk, following Haldir.

"The Lady of the Wood wishes to see you, Lady Diena."

Diena jumped. She hadn't noticed Haldir slowing down until he was walking right beside her. She opened her mouth to ask how he knew her name when he answered the question for her.

"Lord Elrond had sent a messenger ahead to inform us that you would be arriving in several days. He said there would be a young human travelling with them. But he said nothing of your beauty." (A/N: Sorry but since Elrond's kinda acting as her father, he wouldn't say anything about her being all hot or anything. I mean, PEDAFILE!)

Diena blushed and she felt Legolas' hand tightened protectively on hers when he heard this. She watched Haldir's eyes stray down to their intertwined fingers and a little smile crossed his face.

Ignoring it, Diena pasted a smile on her face. "Thank you. I can not wait to meet the Lady of the Wood. I have heard quite a bit about her."

Legolas had tried to prepare Diena for the beauty of Lothlorien but as soon as the gigantic trees came into view, it took her breath away. It would be dusk soon, so it was starting to get dark and there were torches lit every few feet. The effect was stunning and Diena was speechless for a time.

She was going to follow Selÿna to her room since they would be staying close to each other (No, her and Leggy aren't sharing a room. That was kind of a one night thing... for now!) but she turned when she felt someone's fingers brush across her hand. Turning, she saw Haldir. 

"The Lady wishes to see you now. She said that as soon as possible would be the best."

She reported this to Legolas and followed the other elf out of his sight. Almost against her will, Diena started to get nervous. Haldir seemed to sense this and her slowed his walk.

Her blue eyes were wide and in them, Haldir could see that she was nervous about meeting Galadriel. He smiled reassuringly and led her to a clearing. There was a stone bench on one side and stairs coming down from a tree on the other. A stone basin stood beside a small waterfall and Diena could hear the water running.

Haldir motioned for her to sit on the bench and then left her alone with her thoughts.

__

Diena.

Diena jumped up. She looked and saw a tall, blonde elf standing in the clearing. It took her a second to realize that the elf had not spoken out loud.

"How do you know my name?" asked Diena. _Duh, stupid question! Elrond sent a messenger ahead, remember?_

But that was not the answer she got. 

"I know many things about you. More than even yourself know. You felt you didn't fit in back in your own world. How very right you were. Will you look into the water, Diena?" Galadriel's voice was soft yet firm at the same time. 

Nodding, Diena took a step forward. (A/N: She's not gonna be stupid and ask "What will I see?" like everyone else.)

She looked into the mirror/pond/glass/thing, slightly afraid for some unknown reason.

Fire.

A small girl of about fourteen was crawling through a hallway in sooty pyjamas and she started to cough. Her blue eyes were wild with fear and she opened her mouth and called out someone's name. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed hers.

She was dragged into a room. There was the sound of breaking glass and the teenager was lifted up towards the window. She fell through it, getting cut and bruised. When she landed on the ground outside, the looked up to the window where the smoke was billowing out.

Again, she called someone's name. Her wavy, dark hair was in disarray and she reached her arms toward the window. A hand was seen gripping the sill from the inside and suddenly there was a face to go with the hand. A look of pain flashed on the face of the man and he cried out. The young girl screamed piercingly as the man fell back into the house. She ran towards the door, wanting to go back in and help him, but a woman with bright red hair grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. Then the small girl fell to the ground sobbing and screaming.

Diena knew what she had just witnessed. Her own past. Her first Foster-Father's death. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress the memories she had tried so hard to forget. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. Galadriel watched all this and sensed Diena's inner battle but said nothing. The water drew Diena to it again.

She saw the same small teenager, this time a little older, sprawled on the floor, a shadow coming closer to her. Two hands came out of no where and grabbed her wrists roughly, pulling her up. A dirty, bald man slapped the girl as soon as she was standing. Again on the ground, the girl looked up, her eyes full of fear and confusion.

This faded until Diena could see the girl, a little older again, standing on the side of a road, wearing a short tight skirt and shirt. A car drove up and she hopped in.

Then there was an image of a beautiful image of a woman around the age of sixty. Her eyes were exactly like Diena's and she has the same smile.

Diena sucked in her breath. "Grandmother."

This time, Diena turned away from the water for good. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her mouth was set in a line. Galadriel knew exactly what she was thinking but she showed no sign.

"Why did you show me that?

"I do not control what the mirror shows. 'Tis you that controls it. You were forgetting your past, Diena. It is never good to forget one's past."

There was something about the way that Galadriel said that, that made Diena know that the conversation was over for now.

She wandered off until she found a small pool of water that looked like a place that would be nice to swim in, had she wanted to. Diena sat down on the edge and started to drift off in her thoughts of what she had just seen.

After she had sat there, staring into the unchanging water for well over an hour, Galadriel approached her from behind.

The beautiful elf sat down beside her on the grass. It occurred to Diena how odd this was, especially for someone with so much power, but she didn't comment.

For a time, Galadriel and Diena sat side by side, waiting for the other to speak. Well, Diena was waiting for Galadriel to speak and Galadriel wasn't speaking for reasons only known in her magical brain.

Finally, right when Diena was going to get up and leave, Galadriel decided it time to speak.

"You must be wondering why the water showed you what it did."

Diena glanced at the Lady of the Wood without turning her head. "Well, yes, but you said it wasn't good to forget your past. I just presumed that it was a reminder."

"No, not a reminder, little one. You have never known your family. It is time now that you did. This was your Grandmother's was it not?" Slowly the she-elf reached out to touch the necklace Diena had on. The one that had sent her to Middle-Earth in the first place. 

The human girl nodded. 

Galadriel's eyes closed and she mumbled something elvish that Diena didn't catch. It sounded like a name.

"Diena, your Grandmother, I knew her. She was... my sister. One day, a young man arrived in our woods. He was like you; he came from your _world._ She fell in love with him. They both knew he could not stay here forever. So," a sad sigh came from the elf in front of Diena, "So, she went with him."

Diena was confused. Her Grandmother was Galadriel's sister. That meant she was an elf. Which meant that the elf blood had been passed to her mother. And then to her.

There was a loud splash as Diena fell into the pool.

Legolas had been trying to find Diena. When he realized she was speaking to the Lady, he kept his distance. The splash worried him. He hoped Diena had enough sense not to push the Lady into a pool of water when mad.

"THAT MEANS I'M AN ELF?!" 

Galadriel smiled at Diena's antics. She had fallen into the pond out of utter surprise. As soon as she had regained her footing she started yelling about being an elf.

"Do not yell Diena. You're in Lothlorien, it's not uncommon to be an elf here."

Hauling herself up on shore, Diena used her hands to wring out her wet, normally brown, now almost a black, hair.

"But, but... But..."

"That necklace is not just a beautiful piece of jewellery, Diena. It was your Grandmother's. A symbolism of her elvish heritage you could say. I have one very similar to it." Her hand went to her own neck. Sure enough, there was a necklace that was very much like the one Diena had on.

"Now, you have a choice. You can decide whether to stay as you are, stay human, or you can embrace your elven culture."

The wheels in Diena's brain started turning. _Stay human... embrace your elven culture. Which means become an elf. But wait!_ "HEY! I thought that there was no way for a human to become an elf!"

An amused smile crossed the Lady's face. "You are not human, little one, you are part elf. It has come out in you more so than your mother. You are half-elven. Therefore, you have the option humans never do. I will leave you to think. I shall need an answer before long though, Diena, don't take too long."

And with that, the powerful elf stood up and walked away so silently that Diena didn't even hear it. Being an elf she would have. She was an elf. 

A grin started to form on her face. Realization hit her. She was an elf! One of the Eldar! Well... partially.

That still didn't solve her problem about what she was going to do though. She wandered aimlessly through Lothlorien until she got tired and sat down.

Diena fell asleep, still trying to come up with an answer.


	16. My Sun, Moon and Air

.A/N: 'Ello, 'ello!! Sup people? I HAVE THE ENDING OF THE STORY ALL THOUGHT UP!!! YAY YAY YAYNESS! I'm so happy cuz it took me a looong time to think it up! And I have to say: CONGRATS TO ME AND MELANIE FOR FINISHING OUR FIRST STORY! (Pain and Sorrow!) Anyways, here we go, one of the last chapters...

Diena could hear birds singing. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms up over her head. As always, it was a gorgeous day in Lothlorien. Diena wiped her bright blue eyes to clear what little sleep was left in them.

She started to wander along the invisible paths that wound through the trees. After a while she came to the pool she had fallen into yesterday. Legolas was standing up to his chest in water, looking at her, having heard her before she had come into sight.

He threw a grin in her direction. She sat down on the edge of the pool and put her feet into it.

"Diena, the Lady told me you had an important decision to make. She told me that although I wouldn't interfere, unconsciously, I would affect your decision. Don't make the wrong decision on my behalf, please!"

Diena took one look at the desperate look in Legolas' eyes and almost started laughing. She reached out, a small smile playing on her features, and touched his cheek gently with her hand. Legolas had a bigger effect on her decision than he probably even knew. He didn't even know what decision she had to make.

When he saw the reassuring look on Diena's face, Legolas grinned and reached up to her so she could help him out of the water. As soon as she grabbed his hand, he pulled and she went shrieking and flying into the pool of water.

Legolas caught her before she could hurt herself but she came up spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Legolas!!!" she yelled, indignant.

He laughed as he held her around her thin waist. Soon she started laughing along with him and they were both standing in water past their waists, laughing like retards. Several elves passed by, gave them weird looks, and hurried on.

Softly, Legolas kissed Diena. And after several seconds, there was no laughter left, only passion. 

- - - - -

"Haldir? Have you seen Galadriel anywhere around here?" 

Haldir turned and smiled when he saw Diena. 

"Diena! In fact, the Lady was just asking for you! Come, I will take you to her." 

Haldir took Diena's arm and led her back to the clearing she had been in yesterday. Diena saw the same stone basin with the water fall. The same bench and stairs and trees.

This time, Galadriel was waiting for Diena beside the water. She motioned for Haldir to leave and then waved Diena over. Slowly, eyeing the water, Diena walked over.

"You have made your decision." When Galadriel said this it didn't sound like a question.

"Yes," said Diena, taking a deep breath, "I have decided that my path no longer takes me in the direction of a human. I wish to become an elf." 

There was a smile on Galadriel's face when she heard Diena's decision. She waved her over to the pond and cautiously Diena walked over. 

"Look into the water." 

Swallowing, Diena looked in. This time, she saw nothing frightening, but herself (A/N: Hahaha, she's scary!). Except, she was different. Her ears curved up into a delicate point, and her eyes had darkened. On her neck, along with her Grandmother's necklace, was her own. It was a blue pendant, had no definite shape, and yet, was the most beautiful necklace Diena had seen in her entire life. Almost against her will she started to reach out to touch the water. Right before her hands touched, she realized that this might not be the right thing to do. She looked at Galadriel, who nodded.

Again Diena reached out her hand. When it came in contact with the water, she found it very cold, yet pleasant at the same time. The water came up over her hand and when it reached her wrist, her hand came in contact with the pendant of the necklace.

Diena pulled her hand out as fast as she could. She was breathing hard for some unknown reason. 

In her open palm, the necklace reflected the light, looking gorgeous. Watching it, Diena forgot everything. Why she was there, what she was doing, what she needed to do next.

Gently, Galadriel took the jewellery from Diena. She walked behind her and moved Diena's wavy, dark hair out of the way. After clasping the necklace onto her, the Lady moved around to look at it. 

"This does not belong here any longer."

Again, she went behind Diena but this time she took off Diena's Grandmother's necklace.

"No!" cried Diena, who had gotten quite attached to it, despite herself.

A small smile crossed Galadriel's face.

"Alright. Let it always be a reminder to you. When you hold the life a human in your hands, think back. Think back, and remember. You were once human too. It will remind you always of the day you gave up your human life. The day you became one of us. One of the Eldar."

"I will remember. Always." 

Galadriel reached out to clasp one of Diena's hands. As soon as the elf's hand touched the human's, there was a feeling of warmth in Diena's hand. It flowed up her arm and settled in her chest. Things started to get fuzzy and she saw black spots.

Diena collapsed. When she opened her eyes, the could see the stars. Not how she normally saw them. This time, she really _saw_ them. Brighter than ever before.

And now she could hear the elven songs being sung in the distance. It was beautiful!

She slowly stood up. Diena started to walk and she then realized how light she felt on her feet. She felt like she could run for days without any food or rest and not even be tired at the end of it. Diena was amazed. Did all elves feel like this all the time?

When she reached up to touch her ears, she could feel a point on the top. It was more sensitive than before. The feeling was weird and she was astonished.

Galadriel smiled at her amazement. Quietly, she suggested she run along and find Legolas and tell him the news.

Diena did just that. She could hear him coming before she saw him. It sounded like he was several feet away. But after waiting for him to appear, it seemed like he was farther away than she had thought.

"Diena, what happened?!"

A huge smile appeared on her face while she looked at Legolas' shocked face. He recognized one of his kind at once. But this wasn't the Diena he knew. Diena's eyes were several shades lighter and her ears were round, not pointed!

"Legolas! It's me! Don't look so shocked, it's still me!" Diena tried to explain.

But Legolas didn't want to hear that. "What? How? How did this happen Diena? 'Tis not possible for humans to become elven kind!"

Diena laughed and decided to put him out of his misery. She explained how she had been a half-elven and the Lady had given her the choice of staying human or becoming and elf.

"The choice. The one the Lady told me not to interfere in. This was it, was it not?"

All Legolas got as a reply was a nod. Then, suddenly, he grinned.

"Come. We must go for a walk so I can discover this new Diena," he said and took her hand. Gently he pulled her along until they reached a place quite a ways from the centre of Lothlorien. The trees were sparser and bigger here. 

Legolas slowly pulled Diena closer to him.

"We can spend eternity and longer together now, melamin," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and kissed him softly. Suddenly Legolas broke off with a cry of pain. He clutched his shoulder. There was an arrow protruding from it. 

"Legolas," Diena cried as she held him and he slowly fell to the ground, "No! Stay with me! Please!"

There was a crunch of a twig that she wouldn't have heard, had she been human. Diena looked up. 

Malechnian.

If someone thought she could look deadly as a human, the elven Diena looked thrice as deadly. Her darker eyes and heightened senses not only made her move more gracefully but also labelled her as a potential predator and threat.

Legolas' breathing was raspy. She kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand before standing up to face Malechnian. His gorgeous blue eyes were half closed and he was gritting his teeth like he was in pain.

Without breaking eye contact with Malechnian, Diena slid her hand over the ground and picked up Legolas' bow that he had had on him only by chance. There was only one arrow in the quiver. The rest had scattered and were too far away for Diena to reach.

"I have missed you Diena. Perhaps you were getting too comfortable without me for several weeks. I thought you needed a reminder that I was still here. But here is my genius plan: That arrow in your beautiful prince's shoulder is poisonous. He will die within the hour, make no mistake. A scout, that foul Haldir no doubt, will find his body. You will be no where to be found! They will presume you have gone mad run off. But I will have taken you! You will be mine... _forever._"

Anger was coursing through Diena. Anger like she had never felt before in her life. She brought the bow up, loaded with an arrow. 

Now Malechnian was not stupid. He knew that Legolas had taught her to shoot, and taught her well no doubt. Without a second thought, he made a mad dash to Legolas' moaning form. Grabbing him around the neck and placing an elvish blade against the blonde elf's neck, he backed up.

"Now, now Diena. We don't want to do anything stupid do we? Your little lover here would be dead before you could release the arrow."

__

You have to shoot, even if the risk is hitting someone you care for.

Diena remembered what Legolas had told her. He had told her that you have to shoot to save someone even if there was a chance of hitting them. Then they might have a fighting chance.

Faster than anyone thought possible, Diena drew her arm back and released an arrow. It's aim was true. 

Malechnian was hit in the middle of the neck. His body crumpled to the ground, bringing Legolas with him. Diena let out a strangled cry and ran forward to Legolas.

She brushed his hair off his face. 

"Diena. I love you. You are the sun, moon and air to me. Without you, I would never have known true happiness. I am off to the Valar. I will wait for you. I would wait forever. Do not forget me!" Legolas started to cough.

"No! Legolas! I need you! Please, don't leave me! What happened to spending eternity together? You can't leave me here alone!! I will die without you!" Tears coursed down Diena's face.

Legolas grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her palm. He pulled Diena's face closer and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Sobs started to wrack Diena's body. "I love you Legolas. I will never love anyone like I love you. You are my one and only."

A small smile crossed his face before his body tensed up. He let out a moan of pain and then went limp.

Diena sat in the middle of the forest, cradling Legolas' dead body, crying and sobbing. She started to scream at the top of her lungs. Finally, she stopped screaming long enough to take a breath.

Exhaustion took over and she passed out.

A/N: OOOH!! How many stories have you read where Legolas has died?! Ahaha NONE! Well, probably. Poor him. Too hot to die! But y'know, plot development and all. Only one, maybe two more chapters left!! Keep Reviewing you guys!


	17. Reunited

A/N: OMG! Everyone's mad at me for killing Legolas... Ooopsies! LoL, yeah, so if you're mad at me for that, watch out, or don't read this chapter! I decided to make a whole bunch of people die just because in all the stories I've ever read, Legolas NEVER dies! So, mine's very different in that way. I'm sorry, please, forgive me! You can flame me (nicely) if you want, at least it's a Review! Sorry it took so long to get this up! Writer's block, busy-ness and I've been revising ALL the chapters 'cause they could be way better! Okay, so, on with my story!

Diena had been crying for the last two days. She was lying on her bed, curled into a ball. She had done nothing since Legolas' passing. 

He was gone forever.

As well as her sight and hearing being heightened, Diena's sense of everything was also more great. When she had been ecstatic, nothing had ever felt better! But now, her sadness was worse than anything she had ever known. It would consume her.

More and more often in the last couple days, Diena had been seeing spots of black. They weren't spots exactly... more like a small patch of darkness, clinging to something. A person, a tree, her bed post.

She was too depressed to wonder what it was. And too sad to tell anyone about it.

__

I need to get out, she thought, _I'm not going to die cooped up like an animal in this tiny room._

Very slowly, Diena walked out of her room and down the stairs. She was unable to move fast because of how weak and tired she was. Stumbling slightly, she came out into the sun.

The sun was bright. It shone off the dew drops that were on the leaves of the trees and the grass. She shaded her eyes from the sun. Once her eyes were used to the light, she removed her hand. Diena took a breath of fresh air. Any other time she would have enjoyed this. But those days were over.

She literally felt as if something in her had died. Died with Legolas. She still remembered his last words. As she would for the rest of her life. Who knew how long that would be.

__

You are the sun, moon and air to me.

How could this have happened? She had finally be contented with her life. It would never hold that sparkle, that zest again.

__

I will wait for you. I would wait forever.

How much longer would he have to wait? Diena remembered Arwen telling her about elves wasting away from grief. Is this how that felt? The black spots were getting worse. Haldir walked past her. He gave her a small, sad smile. Diena blinked.

She wandered slowly over to a secluded spot. There were no tears left in her. She needed another way to express herself. Opening her mouth, Diena started to hum a tune. Soon, she started singing quietly to herself.

__

I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all my childish fears.

If you had to leave, I wish that you would just leave.

'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone!

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase…

By the end of the song, she was sobbing. So much for not being able to cry. Again, she opened her mouth and sang another part of the song.

__

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.

Collapsing to the ground, Diena realized how much truth that song held. She _had_ been alone the whole time. Everyone she got too close to died. It was like death followed her everywhere. Inescapable. It was horrible. Maybe it would be better if she let death take her, here and now. 

__

Yes,she decided, _I will let death take me. I don't have the will to live._

With having decided finally, she relaxed and let herself look around at the peaceful land of Lothlorien. Things seemed so much easier now. The black spots stood out more and Diena found herself almost _used_ to them after seeing them for several days on end. Then, something changed.

Things went black. All of it. It faded slowly until Diena could see nothing but the darkness. And then she saw light. A white glow coming from the centre of something. And in it, was Legolas. Tears coursed down Diena's cheeks.

"You waited for me!" she cried, and it echoed oddly.

Legolas nodded. "I told you, I would wait forever."

Then Diena kissed Legolas. Kissed him with all the passion, all the love, all the sadness, all the happiness she had, or had ever had in her. After they parted, he smiled at her, took her hand, and led Diena off. Off to the land of the Valar.

****

THE END

… seriously.

A/N: Anywho, short chapter. Sorry about that! Took me long enough, hey? I know, I know! I was busy writing for my other story (The Only Way Out - read it!) and stuff like that! But yeah, Review and go reread the chapters 'cause I re-did them and uploaded them all with this one! J Thanks for reading, you guys are GREEEEAAAT!


End file.
